The Lesser of Two Evils
by JohnnyMakesNuts
Summary: When a scary, obnoxious new girl gets a crush on Garu, he has Pucca pretend to be his girlfriend to get her off his back. True feelings emerge. Oneshot.


a/n: Once again, I was left in awe after seeing the new Pucca episodes (I'm so lame XD). The Bollywood dance/song made me feel like I was smoking something, but in a good way. However, 'He Loves Me Not' is really the episode that got to me. I don't want to spoil it for anyone, so all I'll say is it really got me thinking as to what would happen if another girl tried to move in on Garu. So here we go!

* * *

Running as fast as his legs would carry him from Pucca, whom he had miraculously managed to confuse enough to gain a huge lead over, Garu suddenly felt himself crash into something. Seeing as that something was big and squishy, he expected to look up and see Sooga village's resident oaf, Santa.

But instead he found himself looking up at a girl he'd never seen before. She probably was new to the village or a tourist judging by the map in her hands. He noticed she was rather overweight, had stringy black hair, and smelled like cheap perfume.

He also realized she was gazing at him with a look he was all too familiar with: one of pure infatuation.

He stared back at her, completely horrified. One crazy, lovesick girl was more than enough for him, thank you very much. Just as he was about to run away, he heard her blurt out, "Hey, I'm new here! What's your name?"

Noticing that she was blatantly checking him out as she spoke, Garu frowned and felt his face flush. He wanted to just turn his back to her and walk away, but he knew leaving a confused girl lost in the village wouldn't be a very honorable thing to do. But still, he had a vow of silence to maintain and he was not about to break it for some girl he didn't even know.

Sighing, he decided to compromise. While he didn't walk away from her, he didn't answer her either. He simply reached into his pocket and handed his ninja I.D. over to her.

Taking a quick glance down at his info, she looked back up at him. "So, Garu, huh? That's a funny name," she said as Garu rolled his eyes. "I'm Aisha. You're a ninja?"

He nodded impatiently, wanting to get away. However, much to his annoyance, she kept blabbing. "Is that why you aren't talking?"

He nodded swiftly.

She smiled coyly. "Oh, come on though! You can talk to me just a little, right?"

He frowned, shaking his head. 'Who does this girl think she is?' he thought, annoyed. His frown deepened immensely as she leaned her heavy body against his. "But don't you wanna get to know me?" she asked flirtatiously.

When Garu bluntly shook his head, grabbed his I.D. back, and turned on his heel to walk away, he was shocked to find himself grabbed by the collar and looking up to the face of a very pissed off Aisha.

"Listen, I'm new here, I think you're cute, and you're gonna do the polite thing and show me around. There is nothing I hate more than treating a girl with disrespect. You understand?" she growled.

Garu was no coward, but this girl was gigantic and looked like she could probably kick some ass. He knew he could still take her on with no problem, but he was too much of a gentleman. He would never, ever, under any circumstance, consider hitting a girl. Even one that looked more like a guy.

Grimacing, he nodded weakly. Aisha smirked and let him go. "Good!" she chirped, acting as if she hadn't had to threaten him to get him to comply. "Where should we go first?"

Garu frowned; he _really _did not want to take this girl anywhere. Wasn't there some way he could get out of it without having to hurt her? Deep in thought, his head snapped up as he heard a familiar giggle. There was Pucca, shoving people aside as she searched for him. Bingo…?

Well, not really. Pucca was annoying too! She never gave him a moment of peace or stopped to think about how _he_ felt. But Garu was good at reading people and could tell that Aisha was a feminist and into the whole sisterhood scene, and would back off if she thought he was already taken by another girl.

He frowned, looking at Pucca, then back to Aisha, back to Pucca, back to Aisha, and back to Pucca. He sighed, knowing what the lesser of two evils would be. He swallowed nervously before whistling to get Pucca's attention. Her head quickly snapped toward him and she broke out into a huge grin, running to him and locking him in an embrace. He groaned and tried to focus on how much better Pucca's body felt against him than Aisha's probably would.

Speaking of Aisha, he heard her clear her throat and tap his shoulder. "Excuse me, but is she your girlfriend?" she asked, looking enviously over at Pucca.

Garu blushed as Pucca nodded her head enthusiastically and nuzzled into his chest. Raising an eyebrow, Aisha looked at them skeptically. "Are you sure? You don't look like any couple I've ever seen. You're not even hugging her back or anything!"

Blushing even more deeply, Garu broke out into a sweat. He noticed Pucca's grip had loosened considerably and she suddenly looked upset. If there was anything that really got to Pucca, it was when people pointed out Garu's lack of affection toward her. And it was especially upsetting when a complete stranger could see it so quickly. 'Oh, come on Pucca! Now's not the time to get hypersensitive on me!' Garu thought desperately.

Apparently, Pucca was no mind reader. He heard a sad sigh escape her lips as her arms completely fell from around him in defeat. Panicking as he noticed a smirk make its way on Aisha's face, he sighed. He knew he would regret this in the morning, but he'd regret wasting his day to show a nasty girl around the village even more. Before Pucca could turn to leave, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her body against his, hugging her tightly. He awkwardly nuzzled his cheek into hers, blushing furiously with his eyes squeezed shut with pure fear the whole time.

As he heard her gasp in shock before squealing happily and hugging him back, he realized she wasn't the only one who was surprised. His eyes shot open as he realized having Pucca in his arms wasn't so bad. In fact, it felt really, _really_ good. His eyelids began to droop down and a goofy smile took over his face.

His realization was interrupted as he heard Aisha speak. "Okay, very cute you two. But come on, I hug my grandmother like that. You guys are just friends, aren't you?" she accused. "Well, listen, you don't have to try to pretend to be his girlfriend, because he _wants_ to take me out!" she spat at Pucca.

Garu frowned intensely. 'So a tour around the village turned into a date?' he thought with disgust. When he looked over at Pucca, he saw her fuming. He gulped nervously as he realized that she hadn't known Aisha was trying to make a move on him. The insecure part of Pucca completely forgot that Garu had just wrapped her in the sweetest embrace she'd ever experienced, and instead could only focus on the words echoing over in her head.

'He _wants_ to take me out!'

Pucca growled loudly, stomping over to Aisha. Unlike Garu, she had no reservations about hitting a girl and was ready to completely pulverize. However, she was not ready to have her hand snatched and be pulled back into an embrace by her one and only Garu.

As he snatched Pucca back into his arms, he blushed while desperately thinking to himself, 'I just don't want to see a fight break out! And I don't want Pucca to feel bad. But only because she's a nice person. Not because she's cute, pretty, clever, funny, a great fighter, talented, and I've finally realized she's perfect for me. Nope, that can't be why.'

Pucca melted into his arms, completely forgetting about that obnoxious girl, who after seeing Garu grab Pucca so passionately had decided to leave in a huff. She broke away slightly to look at him, and was surprised at what she saw. He was smiling at her, not with that fake, nervous smile he gave her when he didn't want her to get upset with him, but with a genuine smile she'd only seen rarely, and never directed toward her. Until now.

Her face heated up as Garu slowly and hesitantly began to lean in. Garu always had trouble trusting his emotions and tended to fight them, but in this case they were the obvious victor, being much too strong and palpable for any doubt to cloud them. He softly pressed his lips against hers, chuckling inwardly at how her initial reaction was to freeze in shock.

However, being the spunky girl she was, Pucca snapped out of it and proceeded to push Garu back into a wall, kissing him passionately. Garu blushed and continued to kiss back, much to her delight.

'I've been running away from _this_ all these years?' he thought in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, sweat dripped down Abyo's face as he awkwardly averted his eyes from his captor who was sitting across the table from him.

"Oh Abyo, you are so romantic!" swooned Aisha.

Abyo frowned and thought, 'Why is this dude so into me?'

* * *

Another oneshot; I have ideas for a lot of them, so I'll probably keep making one in between every chapter of _Raging Hormones_. I really like writing that story, but I need a break in between chapters XP. I know Garu is a little OOC, but not severely enough for his to be a crackfic. At least I dont think so XP; This one was kind of fluffy, because I'm a very spazzy person and I need to write fluff to balance out the pervy-ness of some of my other stuff. Right now I think things are just about even, hip hip hurray.


End file.
